The present invention relates to a loading bridge for ramps with a bridge plate that, with one end facing the ramp, is supported so as to be pivotable about a horizontal axle at the ramp and has an extension that is provided at the free end of the bridge plate. The extension is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the bridge and can be extended and retracted for supporting the bridge plate on the vehicle platform that is to be loaded or unloaded. The loading bridge is furthermore provided with one or more support legs for supporting the bridge in its rest position. They can be swiveled about a horizontal axis, and, by displacing the extrusion, their lower end can swivel toward the rearward end of the loading bridge that faces the ramp.
With known loading bridges of this kind the bridge plate has a support at the level of the sliding member, respectively the plate member (extrusion) that carries out the extending movement. The resulting length of the support legs requires a respectively dimensioned design in order to achieve the necessary breaking strength. Particularly, the support legs require a special structural design when the loading bridge is being traveled across with heavy loads in its rest position and large support lengths are required.
The object of the present invention is to improve the above mentioned loading bridges such that the loading of the support legs is significantly reduced and thus support legs of smaller dimensions are able to carry greater loads.